


Did You Do Something Different To Your Hair?

by theghostofenj



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts (300 Follower Celebration) [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofenj/pseuds/theghostofenj
Summary: ryan can't tell what's different about shane but something is





	Did You Do Something Different To Your Hair?

Something was different and Ryan was going to drive himself crazy trying to figure it out. He had glanced over at Shane at least 20 times in the past half hour and he still couldn’t figure out what was going on. 

Ryan tried to focus on his work, looking at his computer screen hoping for some inspiration to strike. He sighed when nothing came, slouching back into his chair.

“Ryan, what’s wrong?” Shane asked, turning to look at his friend.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Ryan mumbled.

“You’ve spent at least 20 minutes sighing and looking at me. I understand my beauty is overwhelming sometimes, but this is excessive.”

Ryan blushed, still trying to figure out what’s different.

“Something’s off and I can’t place it! Did you get a new shirt? Did you do something different to your hair? Please tell me before I actually go insane!”

Shane laughed, looking at Ryan with amusement.

“I got a haircut and I’m wearing my glasses today,” Shane explained.

Now that he pointed it out, Ryan felt dumb for not noticing it. 

“Oh.”

Shane laughed again, shaking his head. “Is that what’s been bothering you all day? You could have just asked!” 

“Yeah well, now that this has been sorted out, I’m going back to work.” Ryan hid the blush on his face by turning to face his computer screen.

“It would help if you opened a document.”

“Shut up Shane.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @unsolved-wheezes


End file.
